As two-way radio communication devices continue to evolve, the use of accessories operating in conjunction with these devices has also expanded. The ability to operate numerous accessories with the communication device is considered desirable, particularly in the public safety communications environment. Examples of such accessories include, but are not limited to, remote speaker microphones, ear buds, audio adapters, and remote push-to-talk devices to name a few. Under typical operating conditions, one of the accessories is considered a primary accessory device and the other accessories are considered secondary accessory devices. However, the ability to detect one accessory type from another can be problematic.
Conventional approaches utilized in the detection of secondary accessories typically require additional circuitry on the primary accessory side which can increase parts count, pin count and circuit complexity. Additionally, idle condition requirements of the primary accessory can be in potential conflict with secondary audio circuitry operating requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means for detecting a secondary radio accessory which minimizes impact to the primary accessory.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.